


pjo / hoo oneshots

by hxlfbloodprill



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Nico, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percico - Freeform, PercyJackson, Sad Nico, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlfbloodprill/pseuds/hxlfbloodprill
Summary: hi everyone! I decided to finally get along to writing the oneshot ideas i have ( over 20!) so i will be posting them here! they will include smut, fluff, angst. please leave request and I will add it to my list :) enjoy!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	pjo / hoo oneshots

Nico was already having a rotten day. He woke up in a bad mood because of how loud the campers were being at 8:30 in the morning. So, he started his day off by sighing heavily and rolling out of bed. He changed into his usual black tee and black jeans, grabbing his black sword and heading out the door. He walked over to the dining pavilion and sat down at his table, surveying the other kids. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth turned into a scowl. He had no idea how people could possibly be this cheery and loud so EARLY. And it was BARELY 9 am now. He couldn’t stand to be there anymore, so he quickly got up and made his way to the sword arena. Surely, he could take this newfound anger and take it out on the poor unsuspecting dummies. He shrugged off his jacket and rolled his shoulders to warm up before starting his training. He began slashing at the dummies, and destroyed 3 before he stopped. He was already glistening with sweat, and was panting. 

He decided to further his training and raised dead soldiers to practice. He raised 6 soldiers, each of different sword skill levels. It wasn’t until the fourth soldier did he start to struggle. He rolled to the side as the sword struck the Earth and lunged forward to stab the soldier. He panted heavily as he watched it turn to dust and get blown into the wind. He regained his breathing before the next soldier approached, ready to fight. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the soldier to make the first move.  
It lunged forward and Nico met his sword with his own, and the swords made a loud noise as they met. He pushed the sword back and brought it under and unsuccessfully swiped at the skeleton’s abdomen. He growled at his mistake, lunging forward and flicked his wrist and knocked the sword out of it’s hand.  
He continued his training and was so hyper focused ( with his ADHD to blame for that) that he hadn’t even realized the had been training for 3 hours. He felt the hot noon sun kissing his shoulders and decided to sit down in the cool shade of the trees to cool down. He was completely alone and only heard the chirping of the birds and the distant giggles of the tree nymphs. He sat there for an hour, drawing in the dirt with his sword until he heard closer and familiar voices. Annabeth and her siblings.  
“He’s the best boyfriend you could possibly ask for,” Annabeth said dreamily.  
“ You guys are PERFECT together. Even with the rivalry between your parents,” the other girl said.  
“I know! He’s so kind, and understanding. I love him so much. I can imagine a future with him.”  
Nico hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but now he had heard too much to make his presence known. He sat there, dumbfounded and with a weird feeling his chest. A knot of jealousy and anger. He scowled and reached for a shadow to get out of there. He shadow traveled to the one place he felt comfortable. His own cabin. He stood there before exiting and walked angrily to Percy’s cabin where he would be taking his break.  
As he walked, his anger rolled off of him and the grass under his steps died. The campers watched in shock, they had never seen him so angry. They felt bad for whoever this anger was directed to.  
Nico knocked hard on Percy’s door and within a few seconds Percy’s tall body filled this doorway.  
“Oh! Hey Nico.”  
“We need to talk,” he said as he let himself in.  
“Oh okay. What about? You sound serious right now,” Percy said full of concern.  
He wasn’t sure how he could possibly tell Percy that he was jealous. Should he? He stared at Percy before Percy called his name, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
“Nico? Is everything alright?” Percy asked.  
“Oh yeah. Uhm… Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask if we can maybe train together? You’re the best swordsman at camp. So maybe this evening when it’s cooler?” he asked shyly.  
“Yeah of course, man! But, I can’t tonight,” he said.  
“Oh. Why not,” Nico asked dejectedly.  
“Well I have this date with Annabeth planned and-“  
“Of course you do. It’s always about Annabeth. Because shes your TOP priority,” Nico said bitterly.  
“What is your problem? Why is it such an issue I have a date with my girlfriend? Are you that mad? Really?” Percy said with rising anger.  
“You should just hear the way she talks about you. ‘Percy is so amazing. Percy loves me so much. I love him so much.’,” Nico spat out, completely ignoring Percy’s question.  
“Why would it matter what she says about me? Why do you even know she says those thing? Because she surely wouldn’t talk to you about that. No one would,” Percy’s voice was dangerously getting louder.  
“You think I wanted to hear what your stupid girlfriend had to say? Really? Why would I give a fuck?”  
“Don’t you DARE call her stupid. I don’t know why you act like you care because my relationship doesn’t concern you.”  
“It doesn’t? Because I think it concerns me when I see you and her together. When your plans interfere with our training!”  
“Our UNOFFICIAL TRAINING,NICO! Why are you so- SO JEALOUS OF US?”  
“YOU DON’T THINK THAT IT DOESN’T HURT TO SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER?”  
“Why would it matter? You said you were over me! You said that. You ADMITTED that,” Percy yelled back.  
“I’m not you idiot! Why else would I be getting so worked up about this? Because every day I see you two together I wish that was me! And I know you can never be mine!”  
“Wait. What?”  
Nico shook his head. “You wouldn’t get it. You never will.”  
“HELP ME UNDERSTAND THEN. I need to understand. Please, Nico,” Percy spoke Nico’s name softly. His heart felt a pang.  
“I don’t know what to say though, Percy. You were always there, but so unattainable. I just can’t make you mine,” he said sadly and walked to the door before he heard Percy.  
“Nico. Please stay. I need you to talk to me about this. I need to understand everything. Please sit down,” Percy said sadly, pointing to his bed for them to talk.  
Nico felt heat rise to his face, and he walked to the spot Percy pointed at.  
He sat down while looking down, only looking up when he felt the bed sag under the weight of the boy next to him. Percy looked at him with his now calm eyes. Nico stared at his sea green eyes and sighed heavily.  
He opened his mouth to talk and closed it, unsure of what to say.  
“Take your time. Don’t rush this,” Percy said softly, a reassuring smile on his face and put his hand on Nico’s shoulder.  
Nico could have smiled, said thank you, said nothing or finally admitted his feelings. But instead he hastily cupped Percy’s face and kissed him. Percy made a noise of surprise and his eye were wide open. Nico pried Percy’s mouth open when he tilted his head and opened his mouth. Percy closed his eyes and tasted a saltiness, opening his eyes to see tears painting Nico’s face. He closed his eyes again once he felt Nico’s tongue graze his own.  
Nico put his forehead against Percy’s and caught his breath. Their breaths mingling together.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to force myself onto you. I just needed to do that. Just once,” Nico said sadly.  
He quickly got up and walked to the corner of the room, where the shadow’s darkness filled it. “Nico! Wait, please! I- “, was the last thing Nico heard as he was pulled into the shadow and into his own cabin. He slumped against the corner, and pulled his knees to his chest.


End file.
